


you’re the universe i’m helpless in

by Aleksandra_Orly (defiersofthestars)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jedi Academy (Star Wars), F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, PROTECT TAI AT ALL COSTS, Padawan Ben Solo, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Rey is determined to get her second kiss, Soft Ben Solo, Time Travel, inspired by The Rise of Kylo Ren #3, meaning Tai Voe and Hennix make an appearance, so much of it, there's no excuse for it, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defiersofthestars/pseuds/Aleksandra_Orly
Summary: После событий Эксегола Рей возвращается назад во времени и встречается с Беном – тогда еще падаваном в храме Люка.Они играют в «раскрути световой меч» (или, проще говоря, джедайскую «бутылочку»).
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	you’re the universe i’m helpless in

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you’re the universe i’m helpless in](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685164) by [BensCalligraphySet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BensCalligraphySet/pseuds/BensCalligraphySet). 



После Эксегола Рей обнаруживает портал в пещере на Ак-То, который соединен с трещиной в пространственно-временном континууме. Связь Диады Силы позволяет ей перенестись в тот самый момент, когда Бен находился в академии джедаев.

.

Их сложно не заметить. Шум от кучки подростков – даже тех, кто готовится стать членами древнего монашеского ордена – достаточно громкий, чтобы привлечь внимание. Почувствовав приближение Рей, они тут же замолкают.

\- Ты еще кто, черт возьми? – спрашивает девушка с белыми, почти серебристыми волосами и ученическим мечом в руке, готовая нанести удар.

\- А _ты_ , черт возьми? – огрызается Рей в ответ. Взгляд девушки падает на световой меч, прикрепленный к ее поясу, и поза резко меняется – с агрессивной на извиняющуюся.

\- Прости, я не поняла…

\- Все в порядке, - перебивает Рей. Уже собираясь спросить падавана о Бене, она замечает его самого, и весь воздух из ее легких выходит с тихим _«Ой»_.

Он моложе, вероятно, лет восемнадцати или девятнадцати, но такой же высокий – хотя и не такой крупный, – как ее Бен. На его плечах еще не лежит тяжесть всего мира. Возможно, это должно казаться странным, видеть его в таком возрасте, почти ровесником, но это не так. Это все тот же Бен. Просто Бен. Всегда Бен.

Она здоровается, и он – Бен, этот Бен – улыбается. Сердце Рей дергается.

\- Привет, - отвечает он. Он кажется почти… застенчивым.

Рей не может отвести взгляд, даже когда глотает ком в горле, сопротивляясь желанию броситься в его объятия. Она очень хочет, чтобы он узнал ее, хотя знает, что это невозможно – этот Бен еще не встретил ее, – но то, как он смотрит на нее, с чем-то _большим_ , чем-то _более_ _глубоким_ , чем любопытство, подсказывает, что он тоже чувствует это странное притяжение, то же, что и она, когда впервые увидела его; очевидный магнетизм, притягивающий их друг к другу. Теперь она знает, что это – узнавание одной души другой. Двух половин, стремящихся воссоединиться.

\- Я Тай, - представляется один из падаванов. – Это Во, - он указывает на единственную девушку в группе. – Это Хенникс, а этот симпатичный парень, - говорит он, игриво подталкивая Бена, - это Бен.

Она хочет сказать: _«Я знаю. Конечно знаю. Это мой Бен»._ Но не может, потому и молчит. Вместо этого она выдавливает улыбку и кивает им.

\- Я Рей… друг Люка.

\- Мы как раз собирались сыграть партию в «раскрути меч», хочешь присоединиться к нам?

Рей не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что такое «раскрути меч», но Бен здесь, жив, дышит, так что она останется. Он пристально смотрит на нее, и Рей более чем когда-либо жалеет, что не знает, о чем он думает. Она ужасно скучает по их связи. Она кивает, боясь, что в голосе будет слышно волнение.

Они находят место на траве. Бен садится, с вопросом в глазах. Когда Рей опускается рядом с ним, он снова улыбается – той потрясающей мальчишеской улыбкой, которая появляется так легко в это время и в этом месте, - и она понимает, что приняла правильное решение.

\- Новички вперед, - Тай предлагает Рей тренировочный световой меч. Она берет его и держит в руках, рассматривая и гадая, что с ним делать.

\- Ты когда-нибудь играла раньше? – спрашивает Бен. Его голос пока не такой низкий, каким будет через много лет, но звучит так же тихо и умиротворяюще, как помнит Рей. Это успокаивает.

Рей качает головой и протягивает Бену световой меч. Когда пальцы соприкасаются, между ними проскакивает электрическая искра. Рей ахает, а глаза Бена расширяются от любопытства.

Связь. Она ожила.

\- П-прости, - говорит она, убирая руку. Он, кажется, не хочет отводить от нее взгляд, но в конце концов кладет меч на землю в середину круга.

\- Правила довольно просты. На кого укажет меч… - Бен делает паузу, снова глядя в глаза Рей. Губы изгибаются в ухмылке, которую некоторые люди – все, кроме Рей – назвали бы игривой, – тот получает поцелуй.

Его волосы не такие длинные, как в будущем, и сквозь них проглядывают кончики ушей. Рей замечает их, потому что они сильно краснеют, сочетаясь по цвету с нежным румянцем, растекающимся по его щекам. Она чувствует, как внутри просыпается волнение. Рей мечтала снова поцеловать Бена с тех пор, как ее губы коснулись его в первый и последний раз столько месяцев назад на Эксеголе. Сейчас она знает, что не прочь использовать Силу, чтобы меч указал на нее – на нее и только. Но что-то подсказывает, что в этом нет необходимости.

Взгляд у Бена тяжелый. Он вращает световой меч, и Рей наблюдает, как он крутится и крутится, пока не останавливается… и не указывает прямо на нее.

Тай фыркает.

\- Соло, везучий ты нерфопас.

Бен игнорирует его, вместо этого поворачиваясь всем телом к Рей. Их колени соприкасаются, и на этот раз Рей заставляет себя не реагировать. Похоже на то, будто через них пробегает электрический ток, вызывая мурашки.

В глазах Бена возникает еще один вопрос – все нормально? – и Рей надеется, что ее улыбки достаточно для ответа. Они никогда не относились к тому типу людей, которым для общения нужны слова. Как в будущем, так, видимо, и в прошлом.

Он наклоняется вперед очень, очень медленно, и Рей ждет. Она может быть терпеливой. Она взяла на себя инициативу в их первом поцелуе и хочет позволить ему сделать это сейчас. Он продолжает наклоняться, пока рука с нежностью не касается ее затылка и он оказывается так близко к ней, как это возможно не касаясь губ. Их дыхания смешиваются. Его взгляд опускается с ее глаз на губы, рот приоткрывается, когда он шепчет: «Рей…», а затем он наконец притягивает ее ближе, и их губы встречаются, и это похоже на падение, на полет, на чувство целостности. Бен меняет их позу так, чтобы губы идеально совпадали друг с другом, и в его объятиях она чувствует себя, словно дома. Это все и одновременно ничего из того, что она помнит. Это больше, это лучше, особенно когда она приоткрывает рот, а он углубляет поцелуй, и внезапно тот становится намного менее невинным, чем первый.

Кто-то улюлюкает, и чары рассеиваются, и Рей отстраняется, хотя это причиняет физическую боль. Это того стоит – чтобы увидеть выражение лица Бена. Он улыбается, и эта улыбка особенная – во весь рот, с ямочками на щеках, такими глубокими и широкими, что Рей хочет ткнуть или, может быть, утонуть в них. Она не делает ни того, ни другого, но позволяет себе взять его за руку. Она больше не хочет отпускать ее.

\- Бен, - начинает она, не придумав толком, что хочет сказать, но чувствуя необходимость сказать хоть что-то, что угодно, и его имя – единственное, что приходит на ум, потому что только о нем она думала в течение нескольких месяцев.

А потом – в воздухе что-то меняется. Рей чувствует, что что-то не так. Какой бы вихрь Силы не принес ее сюда, он тянет ее назад, вырывает из этого времени и этого места, отрывает от Бена, от прошлого, которому она не принадлежит. Она хочет остаться, но не может. Она хочет сказать ему, чтобы он подождал, оставался сильным, крепко держался за свет внутри себя, но прежде чем смогла бы... исчезает. И последнее, что она видит, - глаза мальчика, которого не смогла удержать… снова.

.

Спустя годы они увидятся снова. В лесу на Такодане встретятся мусорщица с Джакку и монстр в маске, и их связь из тлеющего уголька снова разгорится в ревущее пламя. Он увидит ее и узнает.

_\- Это ты._


End file.
